The present invention relates to a light socket and socket adapter, and more particularly relates to a socket adapter for a light socket as constructed in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,343.
Various light sockets for decorative strings or Christmas tree light assemblies are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,343 discloses a light socket having two opposite contacts respectively connected to the electric circuit of a decorative light string or Christmas tree light assembly, and a conductive spring disposed below and in contact with the two opposite contacts. As a light bulb was inserted in the light socket, the two opposite contacts are respectively connected to the two opposite contacts of the light socket, and at the same time, an insulative tip of the light bulb conductive spring disconnect the conductive spring from the two opposite contacts of the light socket.